Running Low
by CLasp.ToMe
Summary: Running low in patience, will the schools be able to handle the new transfer students? Crazy, Random, Rude, and Blunt, Miki Koyabashi starts it all, spicing up the lives of all Rikkai Students with a bit of excitement. And it's all just beginning.
1. Week 1, Day 1: Meeting Miki Koyabashi

The bus came to a stop, and I got up, walking in tune and humming to the music playing on my iPod. Jumping off the three steps, I stand facing the bus stop, and behind it, a park. According to my map, which is a miracle enough that remembered to bring it, an then being able to read the horribly drawn map…

I sigh, and mumble to myself, as I usually due. First they make me move, but at least it was to Japan, somewhere new, then they expect me to wake up early for school after making me unpack almost all night? Darn grandparents…

At least my friends will be coming with me, even if that's a week ahead. It'll be something.

Walking through the park, a bundle of pink catches my attention from the corner of my eye, and next thing I know, I'm underneath someone on the ground. Darn karma, just 'cause I put hot sauce in my dad's coffee…

"Get off!" I push the person off, I wasn't in a good mood to start off with, and this isn't helping me.

"Ok, ok!" The weight was lifted from me, and I could breath again…Ok so I exaggerated, it fit the moment, "Shesh, not a morning person are you?"

"What do you think, pinky?" I rub the back of my head, and just speak. Oops, there goes first impressions, though it probably wouldn't matter with me, I'm me all the time, excluding the mornings.

"Pinky?" 'Pinky' exclaims, "Who do you think you are?"

"I think I'm Miki Koyabashi," Holding out my hand out to shake in greeting, which he does, "See how I did that? I'm so smart."

"Well, 'Miki Koyabashi'-san, I'm Marui Bunta," he points out my school uniform, "Rikkai Dai's own ten-"

Walking off towards the school, I completely ignoring him and just wanting the day to end so I could nap, or just get somewhere nice and quiet…

"Hey! Wait!" 'Marui Bunta' calls out and chases after me.

Reaching the school gates, I marvel at the size, "Oh my gosh! It's so big!"

"Hmm?" Marui turns and looks at me, "Well, I gotta get going, have to get to pract-"

"No your not," I drag him off towards some random direction, "You're helping me around."

"Wai-"

"To the front office!"

* * *

The familiar sound of tennis balls against rackets echoed in the school tennis courts. A capped boy, obviously looking older than he's ought to be, looks at his wrist watch, impatiently tapping his foot.

"Marui is late," a blue haired beauty states the obvious, while shaking his head in disappointment, "Tsk. We can't start with him, but we'll fall behind if we don't…"

"We have no choice, Yukimura," the capped boy responds, trying to stop himself from rubbing his temples in irritation.

The other regulars didn't seem to have a care in the world, aside from the capped boy, the blue beauty, the purple haired gentleman, the strange one with the notebook, and the bald one, leaving only the silver haired and black haired boys to goof off, as usual.

"But!" an unfamiliar voice in the distance calls out, and the regulars, and most other tennis club members, turn to the source. They see a short black haired girl clinging to the arm of the absent tennis player, "You said you would!"

"No I didn't! _You _said I would!" Marui awkwardly responds.

"Same difference," she retorted, then pouted.

"No!" Marui desperately cries, "Let me go!"

A sudden blast of music echoes, and the girl let's go of Marui. He takes the chance and slips away, though he came to regret the decision when he saw everyone staring at him incredulously.

"Marui-sempai!" the black haired boy exclaims, "You got a girlfriend?"

"No!" Marui replied quickly.

"Then who's she?" the black haired boy asks, "An annoying fan girl?"

"Annoying I may be, but I'm not a fan girl!" the girl says bluntly, suddenly appearing beside the two, "At least not to this loser."

There were several chuckles within the audience, and Marui was about to retort something when the silver haired dud spoke.

"Loser?" his smooth voice broke into a fit of laughter.

"Yup," the girl responds indifferent by the glares she was receiving by said boy.

"Wh-who you think you are?!" Marui blushed red with anger.

"I told you before, Marui-kun, I think I'm Miki Koyabashi," she says, "And if I'm not, then I don't know anything anymore."

"Nice to meet you guys, by the way," she turns to Silver, Black, then to Bald, Cap, Brown, Purple, and Blue.

Feeling obliged to respond and introduce them selves. Black was 'Kirihara Akaya, Rikkai Dai's 8th grade ace', Silver was 'Niou Masaharu, puri', Blad was '', Cap was 'Sanada Genchirou', Brown was 'Yanagi Renji', Purple was 'Yagyuu Hiroshi, it's a pleasure to meet you', and finally, Blue was 'Yukimura Seiichi, (insert smile here)'.

"Can't I just call you guys by you're hair color?" Miki whines, "Remembering names is a hassle, and I'll forget anyways."

Before anyone could say anything, "Hey, Black! You're an 8th grader? What class do you have?"

Before anyone could say or do anything, she was already showing her class information to him (surprisingly enough, she found and went to the front office, scaring most of the office workers).

"Y-you're in my class," 'Black' responded after some time to think, "2-3, yeah my class."

"Cool," she turned to Marui, "She Marui-kun? Nagging the office workers paid off."

"I guess… " Marui just responded easily, and started to walk off.

"Say Black, do you mind showing me the way there?"

"Umm…" Kirihara looked over to any of his friends and teammates, pleading for help. The others, and Miki, just waited and watched for his response.

"Fine, I'll show you," Kirirhara grunted.

"Ok!" Miki jumped with joy, literally, "I'll just wait…at that tree over there I guess."

* * *

Standing in front of the closed door, I just stare on. I could hear 'Black's foot tapping impatiently. Sighing, and shaking off all my nervous feelings, I open the door. I was greeted by the cool air of the air conditioning hitting my face, noisy students, and a teacher desperately trying to control her students.

"Ah!" Sensei exclaims as she catches attention of the new student, me, "You must be Miki Koyabashi-san. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Such a relaxed teacher, oh well, "It's nice to meet you too."

Kirihara snuck his way to his seat in the back, and Sensei spoke once more, "I already set seating arrangements for you and your friends. Please take a seat in the back corner, it's nearest the door."

I do so, then chuckle as I remember how _he _acted in the back corner near the door, how ironic. This is going to be an interesting school year.

Prepare Rikkai, for your worse nightmares are coming true, soon enough.


	2. Week 1, Day 2: 1 New Text Message

**Chapter 2 is up! Two chapter's in one day is a lot of work for me. Hopefully I can keep up the fast and good work...**

**Please R&R! **

* * *

It's lunch time on my second day at Rikkai. So far, nothing much exciting has happened, though I can't expect much until the others are here. Oh the joy, insanity, and chaos the school would be in…

I looked at my school bought lunch, then around the lunch room, and just sighed, "Being the new kid is too lonely…"

Looking for an empty seat, I found no vacant tables, but just decided to take any light load; throwing out what was my lunch, a cheeseburger with chips and a drink, and just took the chips and drink. I wouldn't finish the lunch anyways, I'm not hungry… I should've just bought the snacks instead of a whole meal, darn it. I wish I'd think before I did anything, but that's so not me. That's why I need my friends with me…darn it.

I walked out the cafeteria, and made my way to a wall nearest the outdoor eating grounds, because the seats were occupied like in the inside. Sitting down, I take out my iPod and shuffle my music. I snack on my snacks, and just relax.

A shadow ruins my good mood, and I open one eye and see Kririhara. Yeah, I memorized all their name, but it'd be so out of character for me to call them by name.

"What do you want?" I blurt out more rudely then I intended.

"We- the regulars and me- were wondering why you walked out throwing out your lunch," Kirihara simply replied.

"Hmm…I wonder why myself…" collecting my thoughts, I speak, "I don't have any where to sit, and I'm not that hungry…Or at least I don't eat too much."

Kirihara just stared at me, and I sighed, "Go away if you're done. Don't just stand there looking like an idiot. Makes me look like one..."

"...Even if that's true."

Finding myself sitting at the same table all the regulars were at, I sigh. How do I get myself into these situations? Darn me for being too nice sometimes, or is it I'm easily persuaded into things?

I ignore the boys, and taking out and opening my vibrating phone.

_1 New Text Message_

I open the text, it was from one of my friends in America. I read the text, and laugh at every little thing:

"_Hey hey hey! Mi, what's up?_" I read aloud, just enough for me and the two next to me; Kirihara and Marui to hear, gaining their attention, "_We'll be in Japan earlier than expected, say a whole week-ish ahead! We- everyone else and me-'ll meet up after school!"_

"Hey, Koyabashi," Marui asks, "Who is that?"

"Santa Claus," I roll my eyes, then giggle at my sarcasm. I still had it, I'm so proud of myself.

I then explain everything to everyone, for once Marui spoke, everyone stopped what they were doing, "My friends and I are moving to Japan, that's why I'm here, just 'cause, and they were supposed to come next week, but they're coming earlier…like today earlier."

"All your friends?" Kirihara asked.

"Of course not you dolt! There's too many of us. Maybe about three or four more people are coming."

Kirihara sulked at my insult, and I just ignored him. He got a bit more angry with this, and I still ignored him. Hey, I annoyed all my other friends, I'm used to making them mad…Just usually they would hit me. Depends on the 'snappy remark', as I call it.

Taking out my iPod, after putting it away to walk with Kirihara and sit and, what I thought would happen, talk. Everyone just stares, then slowly return to doing their business, whatever they did before my text and explanation. Everything was just a boring and, what people call 'normal' school day.

Walking home (after the bus ride), or more like skipping, I sing along to my music, stumbling with the Korean rap, then give up after sometime. I stop at the neighborhood park, and see a group of rather loud people circling around something, I walk up recognizing some, and curiosity just taking complete control over me.

"Hey Kat, what's going on?" I tap the long haired brunette, one of my many best friends, on the shoulder.

"Mi!" 'Kat'sumi Watanabe exclaims, then answers my question, "Well, everyone's dancing. That's why there's music."

"Oh, ok." I calmly say, then given some time to process the new-found information, I call out, "Kat! Everyone! Hey, welcome to Japan!"

Everyone turns and looks up, or down since I'm [so] short, and waves and/or greets me. They then return to the dance circle, moving to the beat of the music, and watching the dancers in the middle. Three others confront me.

"Kev, Jonny, Ari!" I greet them with a silly grin and high five, then laugh.

"Hey," Jonny (or Jonathan), responds coolly, and I laugh.

"Nice try," I say, "Anyways, you three and Kat are attending my school?"

"Yeah," M'Ari'ssa simply responds. Just like the boring person she is.

"Hehe, that's good. Ari-baa(1) will make sure we don't burn down, or destroy the school!"

* * *

**And that's it!**

Ari-baa: The 'honorific' [-baa] comes from Obaa, meaning grandmother, and it means "Old lady". So Ari-baa would mean something like "Old Lady Ari"


	3. Week 1, Day 3 & 4: Competitions, Bad Day

It was a game of wits, a game that could mean life or death. We, Johnny and I, stare each other down, daring one another to make the next move. The atmosphere was tense, and we were actually serious, something we almost never was, about this game…not going to let each other gain the advantage.

"You're move," I say, finishing my turn, after carefully surveying the game board.

Taking his game piece, he lets it drop down, "…Connect Four"

"What? No!" I exclaim, obviously frustrated with the match's result, "No! You cheated! I just know it!"

The Rikkai boy's (Or the tennis team, we, me and the others, gave them a 'gang' name) just stared on at us. They were surprised with the fact that me and Jonny were serious about this game. Or more it was they were surprised we were serious 'with something as idiotic as this', as Sanada mumbled.

"I didn't cheat," Jonny stated, quiet as ever, flipping his short black bangs, "I'm just better than you."

Katsumi, Marissa, Kevin, and I burst out laughing at his hair flip. How typical of him to be doing something so…stupid.

The (One…two…three…) eleven of us, maybe? Well, how many of us there is, we walked out of the library, conversing and socializing with one another. Ever since this morning, nothing has been right, I know since I'm sure Rikkai wasn't as fun as it is now, or normal ever since the others came. Or since I've been here, but it's practically the same thing, so since _we've_ been here.

My stomach grumbled, "Geez, all that thinking got me hungry…"

Walking in front of the crowd, I cover my eyes with my hands, and randomly point to someone, "You're it!"

Everyone turns towards the direction of my finger, and I uncover my eyes, "Kari!"

Running up to the girl, surrounded by two others, I grab onto her arm, and explain her situation. Looking from afar, the others just watch as I talk to my newly picked victim.

"So, that's why you gotta pay for some lunch for me," finishing my one sided conversation.

"No," she simply answered, probably not even getting half of what I just previously said.

"But Kari," I whine, "I'm hungry!"

"Too bad"

I give up, "Fine! Just have me starve to death! And may I haunt you in the afterlife!"

"Good for you," Kari brushed off my 'stupid' comment, and turns over to Katsumi, Marissa, Jonathan, and Kevin, "So what're you guys doing?"

"We just got done watching Miki and Jonny's connect four battle," Marissa said. I appear, after disappearing for a short bit, with gum in my mouth and a pack of green apple gum in my hand.

"Miki...what'd we tell you about digging through trash cans?"

"No! No! I pick pocketed Marui-kun!" I defend, pointing to Marui, who after realizing it was _his _gum, froze in place. There goes his weekly allowance.

Everyone, just stared at me, then at Marui, then at me again wondering what would happen. Sanada rubbed his temples, which haven't gotten better ever since the 'connect four battle', and was about to snap, when Marui did the honors for him.

"That was my gum! _My _gum!"

"Well, do you want it back? I only took one piece...no wait, I took two. Or maybe it was three..."

Marui dropped his head in defeat, "No...no...you can have it."

I shrug at Kari and Marissa's stare, "What? I was hungry..."

"You're just too hopeless you know that?" I shrug again at Kari's comment.

* * *

I scream at the top of my lungs, this wasn't good. I'm dead, I'm seriously dead...

If only I could restart this weekend, I wouldn't have made the biggest mistake of my life. It's over, it's all set in stone. I'm screwed, how am I gonna tell the others? How would they react? Marissa being Marissa, she wouldn't be as kind as she usually would be.

My parents...how would they react? Oh no, I shouldn't tell them. They'd yell at me, nag or lecture me, they'd disown me! My life is over, my life is _over_!

I run onto the street in my pajamas, ignore the stares. I make my way over to the house across the street, Marissa's house. It's all or nothing, I just hope we could still be friends.

I was greeted at the door by her mother, who let me in and got Marissa for me. I wasn't nervous, but I was still a bit shaken up.

"Ari," I cried, "You have to help me! I have no one else to turn to!"

"Mi-miki, what's wrong?" I could tell she was worried, and possibly thinking of the worst case scenarios.

"Ari..."

"Y-yes?"

"Please let me copy your homework!"

* * *

Two days in one chapter (Saturday and Sunday if you must know)! Hope you enjoyed it!

Please R&R!


End file.
